


In your arms

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Kissing, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Nines and Chloe spend a lazy sunday morning in bed and reminisce about their feelings for each other...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Chloe | RT600
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnijer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/gifts).



> Promp fill for @ao3finnijer over on twitter! Thanks a lot for giving me the opportunity to finally write Nines/Chloe!

Nines blinked his eyes open to sunlight filtering into the bedroom through the curtains and Chloe still in stasis next to him. She had a tendency to sleep in these days and Nines didn’t mind. It might be considered weird but he liked watching Chloe as she slept. He was pretty sure she knew he did that whenever he had the chance and didn’t care. And it wasn’t like Nines liked to watch her for some weird fetish-y reason. He just liked to watch her be at peace and marvel at what a wonderful thing it was that this world had brought them together. 

_They had met not long after the revolution in a support group for androids, who didn’t know what they wanted to do with their lives now that they were deviant. Many androids, especially those, who deviated early on, had precise plans for their future but a not insignificant number of androids didn’t. Nines and Chloe were part of the latter group. They were among the last of their kind to deviate and had followed orders for so long that they had no idea what to do, now that they had their own free will. Nines’ purpose was obsolete and while he had been offered a job at the DPD with his predecessor, Connor, he wasn’t sure that was what he wanted. And Chloe had practically been abandoned by Kamski as he left the country to avoid persecution._

_At their first meeting in the support group, they figured out that they understood each other’s struggles better than most others probably did. They had been under Cyberlife’s or Kamski’s control and scrutiny far more than any other android ever had. A constant feeling of distrust was palpable in the air whenever they were around other androids, who had deviated earlier. With Nines, everyone seemed to be worried that he hadn’t fully deviated after all and Chloe had to deal with androids asking her why she had never deviated if her life with Kamski was as bad as she claimed._

_Both felt misunderstood and ostracized and so it seemed only natural that they became very close very soon. They were each other’s first real partner and between figuring themselves out and finding a place for themselves in this world it wasn’t always easy to deal with the added confusion of a romantic relationship. But most of the time they made it work and slowly but surely everything else just fell into place_.

Nines was suddenly torn out of his thoughts by movement in front of him and before he could even react, Chloe had leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. It was nothing special, just the gentle slide of lips against each other but it made Nines’ thirium pump pick up and something flutter in his stomach. Around Chloe, he always felt soft and vulnerable. She seemed to be able to see right through him and read his thoughts before he could even utter them. It was a talent Nines admired, given he had almost no social interaction protocols and it was far harder for him to read Chloe – or anyone else for that matter – than it was the other way around. 

“Stop thinking”, Chloe whispered against his lips and for a moment the kiss turned more demanding before she drew back with a mischievous smile, “I know you’re the smartest android Cyberlife ever created but that doesn’t mean you need to be thinking constantly. Especially if you could just enjoy this beautiful day with me.”

“Is there anything special you wanted to do today?”, Nines wondered with a soft smile of his own. Chloe stretched and then looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head. 

“It’s Sunday”, she said, “I was thinking we could stay in bed all day.”

“All day?!”, Nines asked incredulously, and Chloe burst into laughter. It was a beautiful sound that Nines loved to hear. Luckily, it was happening more and more these days. And even if it happened directly in response to something he’d said, the brunet never felt like Chloe was laughing at his expense. Every time it felt like she was laughing at the weirdness of the world in general. 

“It doesn’t have to be all day”, Chloe conceded eventually, “Maybe we could go to the mall later in the day and buy some more flowers.” Nines sighed at that and a light flush spread all over Chloe’s cheeks.

It wasn’t that Nines didn’t like flowers or anything like that. But every available surface in their small flat was already covered with them and he had no idea, where they should even put any additional flowers or plants. He had to admit, however, that the flowers Chloe bought always turned out to become extraordinarily beautiful. The blonde had a thing for buying those flowers from the back of the rack that had been damaged during delivery or by careless customers and nursing them back to health. Just a few weeks ago Nines had helped her set up a small impromptu garden house in one corner of the living room, where she could keep the temperature and humidity more stable for the newest additions to her growing collection. 

The rest of the flat was just an ocean of colors and sweet, flowery scents. And it wasn’t like the flowers were in the way much. Nines and Chloe didn’t need the counters in the kitchen to prepare meals and they hardly ever put anything down on the coffee table either. So, really, the plant situation wasn’t that big of a deal except for the fact that Chloe tended to get seriously upset when she saw the banged up and bruised flowers she picked out at the flower shop and Nines hated to see her like this. He preferred the happy Chloe he sometimes came home to, who would drag him into some corner of the living room and show him how well one of her flowers was doing before laughing and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

“You’re thinking again”, Chloe said, waving her hand in front of Nines’ face with a smile, “I hope it’s at least about our plans for today.”

“Kind of”, Nines answered vaguely, then beckoned Chloe closer, “I’m sold on the staying in bed and cuddling part of it but maybe I can persuade you to go for a walk in the park instead of to the mall…”

“Maybe”, Chloe replied with a smile and scooted over until she was pressed tightly against Nines’ side, her head resting on his shoulder and one of her hands drawing nonsensical patterns on his chest. The brunet couldn’t help the way his skin drew back wherever Chloe touched him. Whenever he was with her, he just wanted to be as close to her as possible and there was nothing closer between two androids than an interface. The skin retracted on Chloe’s hand and soon a warm, reassuring feeling flooded through Nines through that point of contact.

“I like this”, Chloe said after a while, a soft smile on her face and her eyes unfocussed as if she was the one spacing out this time, “Just spending time together like this. We don’t do that often enough.” 

“Maybe we could make it a regular thing”, Nines suggested because he would do anything to make Chloe happy, “If I start working at the DPD I could take mostly night shifts as Connor does. And when I come home from work in the morning, I can just climb into bed with you and we can spend all day cuddling.” 

“Weren’t you just super shocked by the idea of spending all day in bed?”, Chloe asked with a snort.

“That was before I realized how really nice this is”, Nines replied truthfully and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Chloe’s head. The blonde burst into laughter and Nines recorded it. There were dozens of files in his memory databank already that were nothing but the sound of Chloe laughing but he just couldn’t get enough of it. A happy Chloe was the most beautiful thing in the world to him and her laughter the most wonderful sound he had ever heard. Nines realized he was getting lost in his own head again and got ready for Chloe to scold him for it when she lifted her head to take a closer look at him. Instead, she pulled Nines into a sweet and tender kiss. Through their interface, wave after wave of love and positive affirmations flooded into Nines’ system until he was dizzy with it.

“You do so much for me”, Chloe said reverently after they broke apart again, “Sometimes I’d really like to know what I did to deserve you.”

“That’s easy”, Nines answered without hesitation, “You spent all your life doing everything to make someone else happy and I think it’s time someone finally did the same for you.” 

“You’re incredible”, Chloe muttered as tears gathered in her eyes and she buried her face in the crook of Nines’ neck to press dozens of butterfly kisses there, “You deserve that not one bit less than I do, you know that, right?” 

Nines hummed at that. He was still struggling with who he was and he wasn’t sure if that would stop anytime soon. More often than he liked to think about, he still had a bad conscience about what he had been built to be and what he could have done if the revolution never happened. But the more time he spent with Chloe, the more his doubts evaporated. Everything just seemed so much easier with her around. Nines had no idea, where she took her endless optimism from but he greedily took all she had to offer and tried to give back as much as he could. It wasn’t always easy but somehow they made it work and in moments like these Nines considered that his biggest accomplishment. 

“I feel the same way, you know?”, Chloe suddenly said right next to Nines’ ear and for a moment the brunet was confused. It seemed to be showing on his face because Chloe chuckled and pressed a teasing little peck to the tip of his nose before telling him: “An interface doesn’t go just one way.”

And suddenly Nines remembered that they were still connected, her thoughts and feelings flowing into him and his going right back to her. In moments like these when he was so distracted by how much he loved Chloe, it was hard to keep track of what information he sent. But the tender look in Chloe’s eyes made him glad he had not paid attention for once. 

“Before I met you, I was worried about so many things”, Chloe continued, “But now I’m not. Everything seems easier with you; like there are no obstacles I can’t overcome. This is probably what love does to everyone but I never thought I’d ever experience true love. And now that I do it’s so overwhelming sometimes I don’t even know what to do.”

“I love you so much”, Nines whispered into the air between them because he had no idea what else to say. No words could ever describe what he felt for Chloe and he wasn’t even sure their interface could but putting his feelings out in the open like this still felt like the right thing to do.

“I love you too”, Chloe answered without hesitation and suddenly they were kissing again. Neither of them remembered, who had moved in first and it didn’t matter. Their synth skin retracted wherever they were touching each other as they both tried to make the other see just how much they felt for them. Whatever they did, it never felt like enough, those feelings they had for each other just too big to express in any way. But when they finally broke apart, they both felt like they understood perfectly how the other felt.

After that they settled back into bed, bundled up together between big fluffy pillows and covered by a soft duvet. They ended up staying right there for the rest of the day and as he drifted off into stasis again that night, Nines couldn’t remember why he ever thought this wasn’t something he’d love to do every day for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!  
> Comments and kudos are loved and cherished and if you want to come say hi you can do so on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
